Delta
by orpheus-izanagi
Summary: Because no matter what, Danny was alone. Fifty sentences on Danny Fenton, done for the 1character challenge on LiveJournal.


Delta: Danny Fenton

_1—Blend_

Danny's ultimate goal in life was not to be an astronaut, or even to save everyone he could; it was to blend in the best he can.

_2—Stain_

Sometimes Danny felt as if he was a stain on the face of humanity—an ugly, glowing green stain.

_3—Island_

Paradise for him would be an island where no one was there, and he could be alone with himself.

_4—Apple_

Snow White had a poison apple; Danny had a "dead" portal to the ghost zone.

_5—Paper_

He couldn't express himself on paper, either in words or pictures; he was too complex for that.

_6—Relax_

Danny was unable to relax, because as soon as he did, he would have to get back up again.

_7—Leaves_

In fall, the leaves fell to the ground, children went back to school, and Danny was once again reminded of how he was frozen in time.

_8—Proof_

He could offer no proof of his existence to others apart from the fact that he was standing in front of them.

_9—Ugly_

Some defined his human side as ugly; but to Danny, his ghost form was hideous.

_10—Book_

Sometimes it seemed as if Danny was the most normal of them all, with Vlad's sweets-cursing and Mr. Lancer's book-cursing, but in reality, he was the furthest thing from normal.

_11—Brood_

He usually stayed away from his parents, not because he hated ghost hunting, but because he felt he might fall into mania if too close.

_12—Mesh_

The one time he wore a mesh shirt he forgot to check for cuts.

_13—Soft_

Sam's hand felt soft; Tucker's felt human; but Danny's hand was cold as ice.

_14—Shelf_

He could reach any shelf when no one was around.

_15—Alone_

Despite his friends and parents being "there for him", Danny was truly alone.

_16—Fall_

No matter how high he fell from, he would always get up.

_17—Knot_

His stomach tied in knots when he thought of the future.

_18—Crowd_

Danny hated crowds; people were more likely to get killed that way.

_19—Denial_

Danny was in denial from day one about his condition.

_20—Train_

When they rode on a train to Los Angeles, Danny could feel as if he were alive for one short moment.

_21—Fur_

Danny was the first to notice when Vlad got a cat.

_22—Chrome_

His mind was gold; his body glass; his heart was painted chrome.

_23—Heart_

Danny didn't have the heart to go through with killing himself; that came back to bite him.

_24—Intention_

He had no intention of turning depressed; but then again, when do we ever?

_25—Push_

It all started with a push from Sam.

_26—Look_

One moment you would see a frail boy; the next, a ghostly hero.

_27—Weight_

No matter how much he gained, he would always be underweight.

_28—Spider_

Danny left the spiders alone; he knew they could not harm him.

_29—Robe_

His graduation robes swamped him; he was smallest of the year.

_30—Umbrella_

Most used their umbrellas to hide from the rain; Sam used hers to hide from the sun; he used his to hide from the light.

_31—Surface_

If you were to say Danny were weak and dumb, you wouldn't have even touched the surface of him.

_32—Idea_

The idea of a half-ghost was impossible, his parents said, but here he stood.

_33—Diamond_

Diamonds were the hardest-stones, the longest lasting; so then, why wasn't Danny's soul a diamond?

_34—Blind_

He kept everyone blind to the truth, only showing them layers of lies.

_35—Flow_

He went with the flow on everything, and yet agreed with no one.

_36—Movement_

When he flew in the air, he felt as if nothing could stop him.

_37—More_

And yet, his heart yearned for more than what he could have.

_38—Honey_

He didn't sugar-coat the truth; he just showed them the good parts.

_39—Weather_

Snow was his favorite type of weather; it was pure enough to fall from heaven.

_40—Blue_

Most would say the sky is blue; Danny would say the sky is green or gray or maybe sometimes red or blue, depending upon where he was.

_41—Double_

He felt he constantly saw double, warring with the other side of his mind.

_42—Braid_

When Sam came in with her hair braided, that was the only time post-portal Danny could truly laugh.

_43—Thread_

The needle and thread entered his skin once again.

_44—Angles_

"Can't you see things from my perspective?" No, Jazz, he can't.

_45—Daydream_

Before, he daydreamed of being a superstar or an astronaut; now, he daydreams of being truly normal once again.

_46—Nightmare_

Some are scared of the dark; others bugs; but what haunts Danny's nightmares is himself.

_47—Honor_

On his honor, he could never let another go through the same suffering he did in death.

_48—Palm_

When Sam slapped him, his world went numb.

_49—Screen_

On the screen of the television, he saw himself everyday; his parents saw an enemy.

_50—Warmth_

Danny would never feel the warmth of love or joy again.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Angsty!Danny! I know. This was the 1character challenge on LiveJournal. But I finished it! (In an hour!) So tell me how I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.


End file.
